Taken Away
by RC2012
Summary: (AU) What if Animal Control successfully took Mr. Peabody away? Based on the suggestion made by Guest in their review to my The Rescue fanfic, on March 15. Tragedy for Chapter 1. Adventure for Chapter 2.
1. Taken Away

**Taken Away-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

"No, please let him go!" Sherman cried.

Animal control was taking Mr. Peabody away to the pound, where he would be put down.

"Let him go! You can't do this to him, he's my father!" Sherman ran up to them.

"Sherman, no!" Mr. Peabody cried.

"What?" Sherman stopped in his tracks.

"You have to find a way to stop the time vortex. Forget about me." Mr. Peabody said, the collar choking him as he tried to hold onto the bumper of the animal control van. He was trying to not be dragged in.

"But I…I don't want to. I can't let them take you away."

"Please Sherman. Stop the vortex, restore history, and save the world. It's up to you now."

Mr. Peabody flashed Sherman a tearful smile. "I love you, Sherman. I've always have, always will."

Sherman stood there and a tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody smiled. Then he was finally dragged into the van and the back was shut. The two animal control officers got into the van and drove away.

Sherman quickly thought about what to do and he got an idea. He ran back to the WABAC and got inside. He piloted the time machine up into the vortex and set it on autopilot. He ran over to one side of the interior and entered in the calculations for the WABAC to go a few minutes into the future. Hopefully it would stop the vortex and bring all the historical figures and monuments back to their respective times.

He came over to the controls and turned off the autopilot and made the WABAC go fast, faster than it had ever gone before. It sped up to the speed Sherman needed. He hit the red button and the WABAC disappeared.

Then a few minutes later it reappeared in the present. Sherman smiled realizing that his plan had worked. Everything was back to normal.

"Now to go save Mr. Peabody!"

Suddenly an error warning appeared on a holographic screen.

The WABAC fell down towards the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sherman screamed trying to keep the machine from falling, but to no avail.

Sherman saw the ground fast approaching. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Sherman woke up. He found himself in a hospital bed with his right arm and left leg both in casts.

Then someone wrapped their arms around him. It was Penny, who was grateful to see that Sherman was alive.

"Where am I?" Sherman asked groggily.

"In the hospital." Penny said.

"Where's Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked with concern.

Penny just sat in her chair with a sad look on her face.

"How long was I out?" He asked with dread.

"Two weeks." Penny responded sadly.

It was then that Sherman knew that his father was already dead.

Sherman looked down at his left hand and a thought came into his head.

"The WABAC! I can go back in time and save Mr. Peabody!" Sherman looked excitedly at Penny. "Where is it?"

Penny looked glumly at Sherman. "It's…totaled."

The smile was wiped from Sherman's face.

"No….no it can't be! Please Penny, tell me where it is. There's still a chance I can go back and save Mr. Peabody!"

"Sherman it was totaled. It was a miracle that you survived."

Sherman looked at Penny for a few minutes and realized that what she was saying was true. The WABAC wouldn't work.

Sherman cried, now wishing that he had died when the WABAC crashed; thinking that he would have be enwith Mr. Peabody wherever he was. Penny hugged him again, trying to comfort him.

* * *

Weeks later when Sherman was fully healed, he came back to the penthouse and searched it all over for a manual to fix the WABAC or at least build it again. But he couldn't find it.

It was then that Sherman realized that Mr. Peabody had never wrote a manual for the WABAC. And Sherman didn't know how to build another one.

Sherman saw a shelf close by with some of the trophies Mr. Peabody won. He grew angry and knocked one of Mr. Peabody's trophies down from a shelf.

"YOU WERE THE SMARTEST BEING ON THE PLANET, BUT YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO WRITE A MANUAL FOR THE INVENTION THAT COULD'VE SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

Sherman took a few deep breaths and looked down at the trophy he had just knocked down. He picked it up and sat down on the floor. He stroked it tenderly, crying and whimpering.

* * *

"Sherman, aren't you hungry?" Mr. Matthews asked.

It had now been a month since Sherman woke up in the hospital and he was now in the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. He was still attending his old school.

They were sitting at the dinner table and having chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas for dinner.

Sherman wasn't eating.

"Sherman, if something's bothering you, you can tell me." Mr. Matthews said kindly. "I'm your father."

That was what set Sherman off. He stood up on his chair and took the napkin that was tucked into his shirt. He threw it down on the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

With that, Sherman jumped down from the table and ran to his room. The Matthews didn't chase after him. They thought it was best to leave him alone for now.

Sherman ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He fell down onto his bed…and commenced to crying. He sobbed into his pillow.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. P-Peabody! I'm sorry I-I-I couldn't save you!"

So Sherman laid on his bed, continuing to sob into his pillow.

**I know, one of the saddest fics I've written so far. Hope you liked it.**

**~RC**


	2. Saving Mr Peabody

**Taken Away Alternate Ending(Saving Mr. Peabody)-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic **

"No, please let him go!" Sherman cried.

Animal control was taking Mr. Peabody away to the pound, where he would be put down.

"Let him go! You can't do this to him, he's my father!" Sherman ran up to them.

"Sherman, no!" Mr. Peabody cried.

"What?" Sherman stopped in his tracks.

"You have to find a way to stop the time vortex. Forget about me." Mr. Peabody said, the collar choking him as he tried to hold onto the bumper of the animal control van. He was trying to not be dragged in.

"But I…I don't want to. I can't let them take you away."

"Please Sherman. Stop the vortex, restore history, and save the world. It's up to you now."

Mr. Peabody flashed Sherman a tearful smile. "I love you, Sherman. I've always have, always will."

Sherman stood there and a tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody smiled. Then he was finally dragged into the van and the back was shut. The two animal control officers got into the van and drove away.

Sherman quickly thought about what to do and he got an idea. He ran back to the WABAC and got inside. He piloted the time machine up into the vortex and set it on autopilot. He ran over to one side of the interior and entered in the calculations for the WABAC to go a few minutes into the future. Hopefully it would stop the vortex and bring all the historical figures and monuments back to their respective times.

He came over to the controls and turned off the autopilot and made the WABAC go fast, fast than it had ever gone before. It sped up to the speed Sherman needed. He hit the red button and the WABAC disappeared.

Then a few minutes later it reappeared in the present. Sherman smiled realizing that his plan had worked. Everything was back to normal.

"Whoa-woo!" Sherman cried coming out of the time stream and back into the present.

"Now to go save Mr. Peabody!"

Sherman drove the WABAC over the city and found the city pound. The van was right in front of it. As he got closer down, he saw Mr. Peabody.

The men saw the WABAC approaching the ground and ran inside the pound in fear.

Sherman gently landed the WABAC on the ground and came out.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody said with the collar around his neck.

Sherman came over to Mr. Peabody and got the collar off him and took his paw. He lead his father into the WABAC and piloted it back up into the air; flying away from the pound.

"Sherman, you're flying the WABAC!" At first Mr. Peabody was surprised, but then a proud smile appeared on his face.

"We're going home." Sherman said.

But Mr. Peabody frowned.

"Sherman, we can't. After biting Ms. Grunion, there's no way I'll be allowed to keep you."

Sherman looked concerned at him. "You were only trying to protect me. Ms. Grunion really was hurting me when she was trying to take me away."

"But the court…"

Sherman smiled.

"Then we'll go to court and prove that you're suitable to raise me. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Dad."

Mr. Peabody was touched by this. He pushed a button on one of the armrests on his chair and it moved until it was next to Sherman's chair. Then he set the WABAC on autopilot and to take them home. Before Sherman could ask Mr. Peabody what he was doing, Mr. Peabody turned Sherman's chair around.

Then Mr. Peabody pulled his son into a hug.

"I love you, Sherman." He said tearfully, but happily.

Sherman smiled and he hugged his father back. "I love you too, Mr. Peabody."

The two of them smiled in their embrace as the WABAC took them home.

The court sessions took a few weeks but in the end, Mr. Peabody was allowed to keep Sherman.

THE END

**After writing the ending for Taken Away, I felt sad about how I had ended it. So I decided that I had to write an alternate ending to it. I'm not writing an alternate ending to The Death of Mr. Peabody, because it was a what if story and I want it to stay the way it is. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**~RC**


End file.
